The present invention relates generally to a multi-channel sub-carrier wave generator, and more particularly to a wave generator that could simultaneously generate the necessary sub-carrier waves with different frequencies.
The conventional multi-channel sub-carrier wave generator provides the sub-carrier waves by two different methods, i.e. (a) the phase locked loop (PLL) and (b) the harmonic wave generation methods.